Good Girl
by WizardRunnerTributeDemigod
Summary: SEQUEL TO BAD GUY. All seems good for Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson. Of course that's before parents and siblings are thrown into the pile. With an abusive step-mother and a overly excited mother, any couple would suffer. Will anybody really come out as a winner? Or is everybody gonna crack?
1. Chapter 1

THIRD POV

The 3 teens ran across the poorly treated front lawns of Yancy boarding school for troubled students in Manhatten, New York. They could faintly hear the fat, bald security guard yell after them and try to keep up on his stubby legs. This didn't phase the teens. Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Thalia Grace were having too much fun to look back, to even give a crap. Annabeth's stomach still twisted, but her hand in Percy's made it dwindle away. Annabeth and Percy had just gotten together, after weeks of 'goo-goo eyes and sexual tension'-Thalia had stated. Thalia was beaming, it had been a while since she's been out of there for a good reason.

"What do we do now?" Annabeth shouted at them, the wind ripping at her blonde curls, making her grey eyes water. Thalia met her eyes, the electric blue meeting grey, since Thalia's black hair was short, wind was not issue. Thalia shrugged, her small nose scrunching making her freckles even more obvious against her pale skin. Annabeth turned her gaze to Percy's aqua eyes, his longish black hair slipping off his tan forehead. He shrugged too, but chuckling at the same time.

"I know who to call!" He winked, Thalia smiled, leaving Annabeth in confusion. They passed looks, and percy tossed his already cracked black berry over at Thalia. Her fingers flying across the keys. They neared the large parking lot, running right through it, only a few cars dotted the faded painted spots.

"He'll be here in like 10 minutes, he can't come into the parking lot! We'll have to take the other way!" Yancy had toll booth, except you didn't have to pay, you just had to show an ID. Percy and Thalia took a sharp turn, leading away to a rusty latter up to Yancy's roof. Percy steeped aside, making a 'ladies first' motion. All 3 climbed the latter, and jogged over Yancy's roof, until they came to another edge. This edge led off to a road, a shipping road. Thalia sucked in and leaping onto the ground, grinning when she was done. Annabeth shrunk back, curling into Percy's side, his arm wrapping tightly around her. He gave her a look of concern

"Are you scared?" He whispered, Annabeth wasn't sure why. She weakly nodded. Percy held her against his chest, she relaxed when she heard his strong heart beating. Without her knowing he inched them closer to the edge, and when she snuggled her head into the crook of his neck, he jumped.

"OH MY GOD!" Annabeth clung to percy like her life depended on it. Percy landed with Annabeth on top of him.

"You did it. See it wasn't that hard" Percy smirked. Annabeth smacked him upside the head, then leaned dow and kissed him. After a lot of time doing this Thalia cleared her throat. A large brown truck wheeled into the street. A man was driving. He had a rasta cap on, redish brown hair and beard, and achne.

"Did someone call for a get away car?" He smirked, Percy's face lit up

"Grover!"

**AN: I feel bad Bad Love didn't work out! But I have a good plan for Good Girl! I hope you all like this as much as Bad Love!**

**YOU ALL MUST BE ANGRY AT ME! BUT I STILL LOVE YOU ALL**

**~Joy ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: For starters I am not dead, thanks for the concern though. I've been caught up doing so many things lately I've forgotten to update. **

**I'M SORRY! I STILL LOVE YOU ALL**

**~Joy (0.0)**

"Those lucky fucks" Leo grumbled staring out the dusty Yancy window. Piper sighed and patted his shoulder.

"Uh, hello?" A girl, quite scary in Leo's mind, walked in.

Piper swallowed, this girl was scary. Black eyes and hair, and this aura of strength and power just came off of her.

"I'm Reyna, and you?" She asked, shouldering her bag higher.

"Piper, leo" Piper mustered up a smile

"Who are the lucky 'fucks'" She asked, seriously as could be. Leo lost it, he couldn't help but chuckle, "Excuse me?" Her hands turned into fists

"Nothing!" He surrendered, "They're Thalia, Percy and Annabeth. They were able to run off" He couldn't meet her eyes. She smirked

"Percy jackson?" Leo and piper nodded, confused.

~0~

"So, Perce what trouble have you gotten your ass into lately?" Grover laughed, blasting some hippie song called 'Peace Train' **(AN: I really love that song to be honest, it's 'Peace Train' by Cat Stevens. It's from 1976 and I love it. It just came on) **Percy held Annabeth's hand, Thalia curling against the door her eyes trained on objects flying past the window.

"You have no idea. I could've used your words of wisdom Dr. Phil" Percy joked, Grover scowled and laughed. Percy and Grover talked the most of the way, with minor comments tossed in by Thalia and nothing from Annabeth. She was a bit confused about introductions, she knew this was Grover, a old friend of Percy's, that was all. They drove to Percy's Mom's apartment, in record time.

"HEY! TYSON" Percy shouted when he stepped in, Tyson bolted around the corner grinning widely. He'd gotten a tad taller, and his shoulders a bit broader.

"PERCY" He bellowed back with all the noise in his 12 year old body, the two boys crashed together and Percy pinned him down.

"Percy? Thalia? Annabeth?" Sally wandered around the corner, her eyes happy, angry and confused all at the same time. Percy opened his mouth to explain, but was stopped by Annabeth's phone buzzed repeatedly. She shyly grabbed her phone, checked the number and slipped out into the hall.

"Hello?" Annabeth asked, pressing the phone tightly to her ear. The other end buzzed, and stayed silent.

"Annabeth Chase?" Annabeth's heart climbed into her throat, her next words were strained,

She struggled to get them out, "Speaking" Was all she could manage, every time she heard that voice her scars throbbed, and memories flashed in her mind.

"It's Helen. Your step-mom. Your father and I think it's time you pay us a visit and tell us all about your new school" she said father lightly, as if he was nothing more than a child.

Annabeth felt the blood rush to her feet, her body losing feeling and all she could remember was the floor rushing to meet her face.

**AN: I feel SO bad for not updating, but trust me from now on I'll update sooner and have better chapters. And for those of you who hadn't read Neighbors, Thanks for sticking with me. And for those of you who have I hope you liked it, it took me like 4 2 hour writing times.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey! I'm really updating again! **

**Quick little shout out to Great Faith! Read her story Ice of darkness! Loved it.**

**RANDOM GUEST: Whoever you are thanks being concerned! AND IM HAPPY YOURE HAPPY**

**LOVE YOU ALL**

**~Joy :)**

Percy found Annabeth fainted, her hand still gripping her phone. His first thought was to scream, luckily his first thought was silenced, he was only thinking of all the panic it would cause.

"Mom!" He called, curling Annabeth into his chest. Sally and Thalia rushed to the hall, Sally spinning around and ushering Tyson farther into the apartment.

Thalia crouched next to Percy, "What do we do?" She placed a hand on his shoulder. A comforting gesture, a weird thing to receive from Thalia. But ever since they almost lost Nico, her hard edge softened around family.

"Hospital? Doctors? Anything that will help" Percy said flustered, all he really cared about was getting Annabeth awake.

"Sorry but no, I am no going back. It all reminds me of that time," She shuddered slightly and stood, "It shouldn't be that serious, let's bring to the couch" Percy easily picked her up, bridal style, and carried her to the love seat. After carefully setting her down, he walked into the kitchen to grab a wet paper towel.

"Tyson, stay in there for awhile!" Sally walked out of the many doors in the hallway, "Should I make dinner?"

"Sally, it's only 4" Thalia said gently,

"Who cares, I'm hungry and Annabeth might like something to wake up too" Sally busied herself in the kitchen, something that just sounded like her banging pot and pans together. Percy grimanced.

ANNABETH POV

I groaned, my head felt like a sack of bricks. I opened my eyes to pitch black, no shadows anywhere at all.

"Hello?" Then the last moments of me being awake flooded back, Helen calling, asking-no ordering me to come home, and fainting. I couldn't believe she had the nerve to call me, after sending me away to some busted boarding school across the US. Yet, that busted school brought me to Percy. Percy. Where is he? Where am I?

"Annabeth? Annabeth? Please be okay, I need you to be okay" Percy voice was thundering loud, like he was shouting in my ear. The next part come softer, like he was whispering, "I think I love you" My heart stopped and fluttered. He loved me? Bad boy jackson loved me? Sure he'd gotten softer and less jerk-like, it was an amazement he liked me. But loved? Somebody loved me? Do I love him? I love the way he smirks, or when he nervous and scratches the back of his neck, of the time when we first met and he completely opened up and showed me his tattoo and past, the way his baby seal sea green eyes grew when he pouted, the way his jaw clenched when he got jealous, just everything about him. So yeah, I do love him! I've got to tell him!

"Percy!Percy!" I shouted, reaching infront of me. I felt like I was rising through thick jello, the feeling returned fully to my hands and feet, I opened on eye, the world vivd and bright stinging my eyes. Percy was holding my hand, and his eyes were large with concern. I strained forward and kissed him hard.

THRID POV

Helen Chase grumbled at the silent phone,

"Was that Annabeth?" Bobby, one of her twin sons, asked, thumping down the stairs. Beside their mother's hatred of Frederick's daughter,Bobby and Mathew really enjoyed having an older sister.

"Yes. Not anymore though, little thing hung up on me. Don't you have homework?" Helen semi-snapped, Bobby got the message and ran up the stairs. Helen had gotten emails, many of them, all about how Annabeth ran away. Or threw a party on a teacher's property. And Helen was fed up. Frederick was off at another college history thing, Helen to be honest liked it that way. It was even better because Annabeth was out.

Helen redialed, only to get her voicemail"Hey you've reached Annabeth Chase's phone, either I'm out or unable to reach my phone, please leave a message after the beep, Thank you!" And then it beeped

"Annabeth, first you hang up on me, then not answer my next calls, I am your step mother and I deserve some respect here, I want you back home now or else I will personally-" She was cut off by another beep. She huffed and slammed the phone down.

"That little vermin thinks she can hide from me, ha!"

**AN: Okay sorry for the bad ending, wasn't sure how to end this. How do you like Helen coming into this? I'm kinds happy about it, and please leave me a review or something! I love hearing from you guys!**

**R&R**

**I l'amour you! (L'amour is love in french!)**

**~Joy ^.^**


End file.
